La verdad oculta
by seddiesuperfan
Summary: Sam y Freddie han sido amigos... mas bien frenemigos pero algun dia sacaran la verdad oculta en sus corazones... SEDDIE one-shot


**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfiction asi que ténganme compasión! **

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly ni sus personajes.**

Estábamos una tarde en el apartamento de Carly, sentadas en el sofá viendo celebridades bajo el agua, cuando apareció Freddy y dijo:

-toc, toc.-

-¡Pasa!.- Le dijo Carls

-que quieres Freddie! Que no ves que estamos ocupadas viendo celebridades bajo el agua?.- Le dije

-Pensé que odiabas ese programa.- Le pregunto Freddy a carly

-Si, pero Sam me obligo a verlo con ella.- Dijo la castaña

Freddie se sentó en el medio, entre carly y yo, pasamos un largo tiempo frente al televisor de repente:

-CARLY!.- Grita Spencer

-¿QUE?.- Le pregunta Carls

-VEN AQUÍ!.-

-YA VOY!.- Dice carly

Cuando carly salió del apartamento Freddy se acerco a mi, yo me sentí un poco incomoda, me levante a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, abrí el refrigerador y vi unas costillitas de res las agarre, pero cuando mire al sofá Freddy no estaba allí estaba sentado frente a la computadora.

-Que haces?.-le pregunte

-Revisando los mensajes de los fans de Icarly-. Me respondió

- Y … hay algo bueno?- Dije

-Ah… aquí hay un mensaje de Ashley001!-

-Pues léelo.- Le dije

-Ok dice: Queridos Sam y Freddie, no han considerado la posibilidad de formar una pareja, se miran muy lindos juntos.

-Ah, estoy harta de los fans "SEDDIE", como se ponen a pensar que tu y yo haríamos buena pareja!

-Si lo sé, nos odiamos tanto!

-Pues en realidad, yo nunca he dicho que te odio

-Claro que si Sam, me lo dices todo el tiempo

-Bueno pero no lo digo enserio

-Si parece que lo dices enserio

-Pero no es así.- Le dije con un ligero golpe en el hombro, bueno no tan ligero.

-¿Así?.- me dijo con un tono sarcástico

-Si,¿ sabes que?, no estoy de ánimos para peleas Benson!-. Le dije

-Esta bien.- Dijo el

-BIEN!.- Grite

Luego me dirigí al estudio de iCarly, pero al intentar subir tropecé en las escaleras, el corrió y de alguna manera me atrapo evitando un buen golpe.

-¿estas bien?.- me pregunto, o eso creo, estaba tan perdida en sus ojos color chocolate, de repente empecé a sentir una rara sensación, era como mariposas en el estomago.

"_Esos ojos tan lindos, son los ojos mas lindos que halla visto, son tan cafés como el chocolate, me dan ganas de pegarle un mordisco"_. Pensé.

En realidad al ver los ojos de Freddie era como si me hipnotizaban, empecé a acercarme cada vez mas a el y el parecía también perdido en mi mirada, nos mirábamos fijamente nos acercamos mas y mas, de repente sentí unos labios tan suaves, tan dulces; el beso duro un poco mas que el primero, pero en realidad no fue tan diferente, esa suavidad y esa dulzura solo podían ser de los labios de Freddy Benson los podría reconocer como fuera.

Entre todo ese amor surgieron unas palabras de la boca de Freddie:

-Me gustas Puckett-

Yo me quede en shock pero luego de unos segundos le respondí.

-Emmmmm, creo que lo supe desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Qué?- me dijo confundido.

-Que estas loquito por mi-dije maliciosamente.

-Y tu no por mi?- me dijo bromeando pero hasta cierto punto preocupado.

-Tal vez esto responde a tu pregunta.-

Otro beso surgió, ese beso duro mas, creo que fue el más largo, duro un poco más de 15 segundos; de repente al separarnos vimos a Carly en shock detrás de nosotros.

-¿Que paso aquí?.- Pregunto la castaña muy confundida.

-aah… bueno es que descubri que Freddie babea por mi-.

-¿como dices?.- Dijo Carly sorprendida

-Si!.-dijo Freddie. – Y al parecer también ella babea por mi-yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Pero si ustedes siempre pelean y se dicen cosas feas uno al otro!. -Dijo la castaña

-Sí pero era una forma de ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos que tenemos.

-Osea que…?-dijo carly

-si, Sam y yo estamos juntos!. Dijo Freddie mientras me daba un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-No! Acuérdate que yo siempre he seguido la pareja de Frobody! Freddie+Nobody como en ingles-dije bromeando un poco.

Freddie puso una cara seria.

-Ay no seas nenita, era un chiste, si te quiera-dije sonriendo ligeramente.

-Ok, en realidad no me lo imagine juntos, pero hacen una lindísima pareja

-gracias.- Dije.

-ahora si nos permites, llevare a esta bella dama a tomar un licuado.- Dijo Freddie agarrándome de la mano.

-Eres un cursi-le dije

-Ok, bye. -Dijo Carls con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-BYE.- Dijimos Freddie y yo al mismo tiempo.

Ese día jamás lo olvidare secretamente. Y finalmente los sentimientos fueron descubiertos.

**Gracias por leer! Dejan review? Si? Ok! Le doy gracias a SpecialPurpleHam por ayudarme a subirlo y hacer correcciones del fic! Lean sus fics! Son buenos! (ella siempre me deja leerlos por adelantad:P) Espero que les haya gustado! **


End file.
